


Ultraviolet (Light My Way)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bones and jim's first time - waterpark verse, waterpark verse - part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready for him love, 'cause Bones is a come-ah. He's simply got to march, his heart's a drum-ah. Ain't nobody going to rain on his parade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet (Light My Way)

_**Fic: Ultraviolet (Light My Way)**_  
Title: Ultraviolet (Light My Way)  
Series: Star Trek XI: The XI-ining  
Rating: NC-17 (I know right? [WATERPARK VERSE](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21874.html): IT'S NOT JUST FOR KIDS ANYMORE)  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy. Kones. Jones. McKirk. KirCoy. And other fun portmanteau names.  
Disclaimer: Roddenberry, Paramount, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and a whole lot of people not me own these characters. If I had them, I'd put Urban and Pine's chemistry to more practical use if youknowhatImean.  
Summary: Get ready for him love, 'cause Bones is a come-ah. He's simply got to march, his heart's a drum-ah. Ain't nobody going to rain on his parade!

Written purely because I am self-indulgent. I mean not like you guys aren't getting anything out of this, what with the porn and all, but still...self-indulgent.

This starts about ten hours after the end of [Variations on a Theme (Science versus Romance)](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/19036.html). You should probably read that story before you read this one, as they directly go together.

Actually you should read all of the fanfiction _forever_ on my journal! (I'm shameless, sorry.)

The song that Bones taps on his desk and Jim whistles is [Lykke Li's “Little Bit”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upnTg2GPgTM). The title comes from [the song by U2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKK5YfkEimQ).

“Looks like everything is coming up McCoy” is a riff on “Looks like everything's coming up Milhouse” from the Simpsons. I LOVE MILHOUSE SO MUCH YOU GUYS...although I don't think Bones has ever played frisbee by himself.

This was supposed to be a straight forward little fluffy smut piece and instead it's like...I sat down to write and then _Bones would not stop talking_ and then somehow I had written fifteen pages and the sex still hadn't even started yet. I'd never heard of a character essentially cockblocking _himself_ until this, but there you go.

Special thanks to [](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/profile)[**inugrlrayn**](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cryogenia.livejournal.com/profile)[**cryogenia**](http://cryogenia.livejournal.com/) , as always for the beta-reading and steering me back to where I belonged.

Some people adjust to being romantically involved with their best friend of four years better than others. Oddly enough, as he watched a group of children playing along the shore line, Leonard thought he might be one of those people.

The evening's festivities were winding down, and with the people of Spira officially becoming a whole part of the Federation, there wasn't much left to do. It wouldn't be too much longer before they went back to the ship and their separate ways for the evening, and if there was a God Chekov would have the common sense to just go to sleep instead of dicking around like he usually did on Saturday nights.

If he was being fair, it had only been a few hours since he had apologized to Jim and they had decided to be together. That made it a bit too early to tell some things.

He also had been expecting a torrent of emotions, mostly doubt and anxiety, over whether they were absolutely certain they were doing the right thing. What he predominantly felt was a kind of...lightness he hadn't had since high school. Lightness, and a little bit of _where do we go from here_ when he would catch Jim looking at him or they would whisper quietly to one another.

Things were really not at all that different from before the past week, and yet it was like everything had changed.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned, startled, and looked right into Jim's eyes.

The same Jim who was currently laughing at him. _Prick_.

“Sorry, wasn't trying to spook you,” Jim said with a grin. He then handed over a big mug of something. “Thought you might be thirsty.”

He actually was. “Thanks.” He grabbed the mug and took a sip of the beverage. It was nice, sweet but not too much so, and very refreshing. He drank more deeply the second time.

“Scotty commed Richards, we'll be ready to go in fifteen.”

Bones nodded; that was about what he had figured.

He watched as his...he guessed boyfriend, but that sounded so juvenile...took a drink out of his own mug, his eyes closed and head thrown back. The setting sun had given Jim's hair a reddish tint and made his skin look golden. It was quite a pretty picture indeed, and he felt his heart quicken a little bit with desire.

Wait.

They were dating now.

That meant they were going to have _sex_.

He mentally slapped himself. How in the world had that not occurred to him sooner?

Initially, he felt fear's cold grip threaten to overtake him. It was pretty much completely kicked in the face and erased by a little voice inside his head chanting the word _yes_ over and over again triumphantly.

It had, after all, been a while for Leonard. Contrary to what some people might think, he was a human being with all the needs and wants that went with that.

Besides, pragmatism had to win sometimes.

It didn't help that there was the matter of Jim's incredible reputation or that he had accidentally walked in on him more than once while they were roommates at the academy. The other participants had all seemed to have been enjoying themselves pretty thoroughly, so he knew it'd definitely be good.

Probably he had been too hasty with the whole “no physical attraction between the two of us” comment because Jim did have very pretty eyes.

And it wasn't like he was a monk or he hadn't done the whole sex without strings thing before himself. Hell he'd had more than a few offers at the academy and had even taken one or two of them, not that Jim really knew about that, but it just...wasn't the same.

There just wasn't much fun in it unless you actually _cared_ about the other person.

So now he had someone that he definitely cared for, far more than he previously thought, who he was attracted to, and was now romantically involved with. Looks like things were really coming up McCoy.

Now to just get the ball rolling. It had been a while, but he was pretty sure he still had his old moves.

Fortunately, Jim gave him an opening as he had noticed he was being stared at and he gave Bones a questioning look. He shrugged; starting with honesty seemed like a good idea. “Just admiring the view.”

Jim looked oddly flustered for a moment before grinning again. “Ah. Well, I can't argue with that. I'm a hot piece.”

“That you are,” Bones said huskily. He noted with satisfaction that Jim had that flustered look again. Good, he still had it. He took a step towards Jim and tilted his head to one side. “So when we get back...”

“Captain. Doctor McCoy.”

 _God damn it_.

Jim turned to face Spock with a slightly bewildered expression and Bones sighed loudly. “What,” he snapped.

Spock blinked at the doctor for a moment, before looking at the captain. He quickly realized that he had interrupted them _yet again_ and actually blushed a little. “I was merely coming to inform you it is time for us to leave.”

Of course it was.

“Oh right,” Jim said as he ran his hand through his hair. “We'll be right there.”

Spock opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly closed it. He nodded once and turned around to head back to the designated area.

It was Jim's turn to blink rapidly as he watched his first officer's retreating figure. “Did we actually just disturb Spock?”

“He's the one doing all the disturbing,” Bones muttered darkly.

“What's that?”

“Nothing.” Bones gave a crooked smile. “Let's go.”

Together they began to make their way back to Besaid.

\-----

Once they were back on board the ship, Jim had insisted on walking Bones to his quarters. He half-heartedly rolled his eyes at him, but inwardly he exalted. This might be easier than he thought.

They finally stopped and Jim nodded towards the door. “This is you.”

“So it is,” Bones said as he glanced at it for a moment, and the silence between them was a little awkward. He had done this before, although usually it was the other person's door he was at, but it was the same principle. Just say it. “It's still a bit early. Why don't you come in?”

A soft smile formed on Jim's face as he leaned in closer and Bones met him half way, capturing his lips in a kiss. Jim sighed a little and Bones put one of his hands on the back of his neck. Jim was a very focused, very attentive kisser and he found that he really liked that.

Eventually they broke apart and Jim took a step backwards away from him. Wait, what?

Jim smiled again. “Good night, Bones.”

Bones felt his jaw drop as Jim turned and headed down the corridor with his hands in his pockets, whistling an old song.

No really, what the hell?

\-----

Four days had passed and Bones found himself in his office getting ahead on some paperwork. They were still in orbit around Spira with personnel having the option for some quick impromptu shore leave, although most people were opting instead to use the new water park. Miraculously, there had yet to be an injury there. Maybe the ship wasn't as full of idiots as previously thought.

Idly, he tapped his stylus against the edge of his desk to a song he'd had stuck in his head since hearing Jim whistle it. He began to stare out through the side wall that was mostly windows overlooking the rest of the sick bay. It was a slow day, and Christine sat on a biobed talking about something with Geoff.

He and Jim had taken all of their meals together for the last few days, which was not all that unusual; what was different was that the dinners were in Jim's quarters instead of the mess. The conversation was as easy as always, in some ways it was even easier than it had been before. They would sit close to one another, their legs touching or Jim's head on his shoulder and their hands entwined. Sometimes they would kiss. Sometimes they wouldn't talk at all, rather they would just enjoy being in each other's company.

In many ways, the past four days had been some of the most fulfilling he'd ever had.

But every night when he would make a comment or flirt a little or move his hand lower on Jim's back, Jim would ignore it or shift away, seemingly oblivious. Without fail during the evenings, Jim would stand up and announce that it was time to walk Bones back to his quarters. And every night, Bones would drop a hint that he wasn't quite ready to go but it went unheeded.

So yes, the relationship for the most part was going along wonderfully but Bones still found himself a bit frustrated.

He was also starting to think that perhaps he should check the Enterprise for pods.

After all, he was dating Jim _Will lay you in thirty minutes or it's free_ Kirk. What was the freaking problem?

He knew that Jim found him attractive, he could tell by the way he would react when he would thicken his accent or caress the back of his neck. The sighing every time they kissed was also a good indicator, so what was the deal?

Maybe he needed to be more aggressive. Clearly subtlety wasn't working, so he needed to step up his game. He hated to resort to it but it looked like the big guns were needed.

The chime on his door sounded and without breaking his stare he called out a quick “Enter.”

When the door slid open he looked up into the face of Lieutenant Sulu, who promptly raised both of his hands in a sign of surrender.

“I come in peace,” he said as he slowly made his way across the room and to the chair on the opposite side of the desk from the doctor. “I promise.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “After the way you played me? You'll be lucky if I believe the weather report coming from you.”

Sulu snorted. “Right. I'm absolutely sure you would have listened if I had just told you to get over yourself.”

Touché.

He gestured for Sulu to take a seat and the pilot obliged. “It's not time for your shots is it?” He glanced at the chronometer on his wall.

“No, I'm just here to apologize again before I go on duty.” Sulu crossed his legs. “I do feel badly that I lied to you, so I'm sorry for that.”

“It's fine.” It really was. “You're right, I wouldn't have listened otherwise. But you've got two strikes so don't make it three, okay?”

“Absolutely not,” Sulu nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, the younger man clearly working up the nerve to say something.

Bones rolled his eyes again. “Just spit it out.”

The look on Sulu's face plainly said _fair enough_. “You and Kirk are spending a lot of time together. I was just wondering how things are going. ”

Bones wasn't surprised that one of the five meddlers was asking; rather, he was surprised that it had taken them this long to pry. “I have to admit, I was expecting you all to send Chekov. Even I can't resist his sad face.”

“Chekov's got the captain,” Sulu grinned. “Everyone figured I should get you since I was the most directly involved. Something about me being owed that.”

This was not entirely untrue. Bones sighed and sat down his stylus. “Things are great.”

“Really?” Hikaru leaned forward with interest. “I mean when I've seen the two of you you've looked happy, but it's nice to have confirmation.”

He made a note to try and ramp that down when he was in public, as it was going to ruin his reputation. “Yeah, pretty much everything's great. Jim is surprisingly thoughtful, and he hasn't pressured me about anything.” He drummed his fingers on the desk once. “Not anything,” he said again and this time it came out a little harsh.

Sulu looked confused for a moment before something clicked on his face. “I realize it's essentially none of my business, but you can't possibly mean that how I think you do.”

Bones thought for a moment. On the one hand, Sulu was right and this really was none of his concern. He wasn't exactly the type to talk about these things in the first place.

See also: not even Jim knowing about his few physical encounters at the academy.

But on the other hand, Sulu had already steered him in the right direction once. It might not be such a bad idea to get an outside opinion.

He sighed. “No, I unfortunately mean that exactly the way it sounds.” Sulu's expression became pained. “What?”

“Nothing, we just owe Scotty fifty credits each.”

“You have a pool about whether or not Jim and I have slept together?” He sat back for a moment. “What am I saying, of course you all do.”

“Not all, no power in the universe could get Spock involved with that,” Sulu corrected. “He told us about what he saw on Saturday and most of us just assumed.” He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “Scotty said he bet that you guys were going to hold off for a while and the rest of us...well. You are dating _Kirk_. This is the guy who not only made out with my eighteen year old roommate but slept with my ex-girlfriend in the same week when the tour began.”

Bones had to file through his mental rolodex for a moment before he realized who Sulu was talking about. “You dated Janice Rand?”

“For about eight months, until we realized we were better off as friends.” Sulu shrugged.  
“Back to the topic at hand, he's really not even made a move?”

“Not a one and he's dodged all of mine.” The pilot's expression became pained for a second time. Yet again, Bones found himself sighing. “Who are you losing money to now?”

“Nyota. Something about you sublimating your sexual frustration through anger and how you'll mellow out now that you're dating Kirk.”

“Now that's just ridiculous, everyone knows that my anger is a mask for my anxieties,” Bones grumbled. Everyone thought they had him so figured out, didn't they? “So what do you think? Because I feel like my only other option at this point is a God damn landing strip.”

Sulu leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, distracted for a moment by Nurse Chapel walking past the office. Bones cleared his throat and he shook himself out of it. “Well, have you asked him?”

It was so simple and obvious, and yet so alarming at the same time. “I haven't tried being that direct, no.”

“Then there you go. The next time you make a move and he avoids it just ask him what's up. I'm sure it's nothing bad, he may just be a bit gun-shy when it comes to you. You've flat-out said you know all his moves. He may think they won't work on you because of that.”

That actually made sense. “I never thought about that. You're right, he probably just doesn't know where to begin.” He half-smiled at the other man. “Thanks, Sulu. This makes me feel a bit better.”

“You're welcome.” Sulu stretched for a moment, and then stood up. “I'm due on the bridge in a little and I haven't eaten yet, so I should be on my way.” He smiled down at the doctor. “Good luck, doc. I'd say let me know how it goes, but there are some things I really don't need to hear. I get enough from Pavel and Nyota.”

Bones found himself disturbed at the prospect of both of those people opening up about their sex lives. Sulu was a better person than him, that was for sure. He pursed his lips. “I'll respect our boundaries. And Sulu? Thanks again. Not just for this.”

Sulu's smile turned into a grin. “Anytime.” He then left the office and made his way out of the sick bay.

Bones thought for a moment before going back to his paperwork. He began to smile.

A plan was rapidly forming.

\-----

Fortunately for him, their dinner plans that evening involved the officer's mess instead of Jim's quarters and that played perfectly into his hands. He had picked out a dark green shirt that had never failed to get him laid in the past and a pair of well worn-in jeans, took a shower, and brushed his teeth.

He was on a mission and he needed to look as good as possible to carry it out.

So he would try the moves one more time towards the end of the night. If they failed, then he would ask Jim what was going on. It was pretty simple and one way or another, things would be resolved that evening.

Preferably in the fun, horizontal way.

He had just finished fixing his hair when the door chime sounded.

Excellent.

He walked to it and pressed the entry pad. Sure enough, there was Jim in a Starfleet Academy t-shirt and jeans. His date stared at him for a moment, looking dumbfounded. He would have preened if not for that going against The Plan.

“Hi,” he chirped. “Ready to go eat?”

Jim blinked twice before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Sure.” Bones stepped out into the hallway, the door closing behind him. He smiled at Jim, who smiled back.

“Well, let's go then,” he finally said. Making sure to get a slight head start, he walked down the hall ahead of Jim. The captain hesitated for a moment before following, which probably meant that he was staring at his ass as he went.

Phase one was complete.

\-----

They took their time eating dinner and afterwards they sat and talked for a long while. As always, the conversation flowed easily and they mostly managed to stay off the topic of work. When there were silences they were no longer slightly awkward, but instead they had become very comfortable.

Bones took that as a sign that this was probably the night. If they were really getting comfortable in their new roles with each other there was no reason to not go forward.

It didn't help that the more time they spent together as a couple, the more attractive Jim became. In turn, this made Leonard that much more frustrated. Having this amazing person around constantly that he wanted more and more and yet could have only at an arm's reach was starting to wear on him a little.

Something needed to give before he ended up yelling at the nurses again. He had a feeling Chapel wouldn't be so nice about it this time and the woman was a scarily competent fighter. He, completely devoid of shame, knew that she could kick his ass.

It soon grew somewhat late and they were the last two people in the mess. Jim took a glance around and smiled across the table at Leonard.

“We should probably go, I bet Muriel's trying to clean up,” he said conspiratorially. “Come on, I'll walk you back to your quarters.”

That was his cue.

“About that,” Bones began as Jim's smile faltered almost imperceptibly for a moment. “How about we go for a walk instead? It's not that late yet and we're both on beta shift tomorrow.”

“You mean like around the ship?”

“No, in space.” He shook his head. “Yeah, around the ship. It'd probably do us both good.”

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. “Okay, that sounds nice.” He smiled and stood up from the table, Bones quickly following suit. “Let's go.” He turned and began to make his way out of the mess hall.

Bones smiled as he followed him. Phase two was complete.

As the pair made their way through the various decks of the ship, Bones was careful to keep Jim talking so he wouldn't realize where he was being led. Jim was busy recounting the story of how he met Scotty, which Bones had already heard but still enjoyed regardless.

Obviously not in any hurry, it took them the better part of an hour to get close to their destination. Finally, there they were. Bones punched a code into the door as Jim kept talking.

“And that's why when that beagle appeared in the transporter room we all...Bones?”

“Yes, Jim?”

In the light from the observation window, Bones could make out the confused look on Jim's face. “The water deck?”

Behind his back, Bones punched in the code for the medical override to lock the door to everyone else. “Oh we've had such a nice time here, I just figured maybe we could have an encore.”

Amusement quickly took over for the confusion. “If memory serves, I shoved you in the water.”

“Yeah, and I got my revenge rather swiftly if you'll recall.” Bones tilted his head to one side. “I'm not going to hold a grudge against the place for you being a jerk. We came here the other day and had a good time, remember?”

They _had_ gone on a sort of date to the water park, although it had been delayed by Bones needing to assault Sulu. They ended up mostly hanging out with their friends, but the fun was still had.

Jim smiled. “This is true, although we're not really dressed for it. Suppose I get frisky and push you in again?”

Bones dropped his voice low and leaned in to Jim's ear. “Well then, you'll just have to rescue me.”

Jim looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and grinning. Without another word, he took Bones' hand and began to lead him over to the lazy river.

Something was starting to seem really off about Jim's behavior, now that he thought about it. There was no way that the self-professed King of the Double-Entendre was not picking up on his hints or flirting; his actions just now proved that.

That meant Jim was avoiding the subject on purpose.

But _why_?

For better or for worse, there was only one way to find out.

Jim had picked a spot for them that had a fairly clear view of the planet below. He knelt by the river's edge and began to roll up his pant legs and take off his shoes, Bones quickly following suit. They dangled their feet in the water like children, the only sound in the room that of the running water.

Bones shifted and removed something from his back pocket, causing Jim to give him a curious look. “Wallet,” he said by way of explanation. Jim nodded and leaned into him a little. Without hesitation he lifted his arm and put it around the blond's shoulders, holding him close. He smiled and his heart swelled with affection.

The moment felt right, so he took his other hand and placed it under Jim's chin, turning his head so he could kiss him. He kissed Jim slowly and carefully, like it was the only thing on his mind because at that moment, it pretty much was.

Satisfied with Jim's reaction, he shifted them so that both of his hands were on Jim's face. Bones opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. It was a little messy, but it was good and he heard Jim whimper a little as he pushed his tongue past his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, just two people making out by the lazy river. It was nice, Bones liked making out and it turned out that he really liked making out with Jim. So far, so good.

He shifted as best he could and pulled Jim in a little closer, still kissing all the while. Jim started to get more into it, his hands coming to rest on the other man's biceps. He slid one of his hands down and up under the hem of Jim's t-shirt and he gently caressed the skin there. The kiss grew more heated and Bones found he was having difficulty thinking about anything other than the feel of Jim's body against his.

Everything was going great until Jim gently pushed him away. “Wait...”

This officially wasn't funny anymore.

He tried not to look irritated. “Yeah, Jim?”

Flushed and breathing a little heavy, Jim looked at him incredulously. “What are you doing?”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “It's not obvious?”

“No I mean,” Jim looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I guess what I mean to say is why.”

It looks like the direct approach was needed after all. Bones thought very carefully for a moment so his words would not come out like an attack. “I'm not understanding what's wrong.”

“What's wrong,” Jim echoed.

“Yeah.” Bones took a deep breath before he continued. “I think I've made it pretty clear that I want this. I've been giving some strong signals and I know you've picked up on them, I know you aren't misunderstanding them, but they keep getting ignored.” He took another deep breath. “You don't have to keep pretending like I'm not making the moves. If there's a problem, you can talk to me about it.”

“What? Oh no. God, no.” Jim reached out and took one of Bones' hands in his. “Please don't think that even for a second that there's a problem. There's not, trust me.”

“Well, then I really don't understand.” Bones was actually starting to get concerned now. Jim may have been a bit manic at times, but he also made it a point to make sense when dealing with others. This just didn't make sense. “It's not like you to be this way about sex.”

Jim suddenly couldn't meet his eyes, his grip on his hand tightening a little.

Oh.

“Jim...did you think I'd want you to act this way?”

Jim looked up again and shook his head. “No, I just...this is a serious relationship.”

There was that lack of sense again. “I don't follow you.”

Jim bit his lip for a moment before repeating himself. “This is a serious relationship. My serious relationship. My _first_ serious relationship.”

“And you think that this is how relationships go?” Something about that didn't feel right, but it was the only guess he had.

“I think that...that I never had anything that lasted, partly because I never cared if it did, but also because I rushed headlong into things.”

That was when it finally clicked. “You're afraid that you're going to drive me off.”

Jim sighed. “I'm afraid that this thing between us is...well, it just feels really delicate. And I feel like if I don't take this right, if I don't do this _exactly_ right, I'll mess everything up. I have no frame of reference for this, Bones. I have no idea what I'm doing.” The look on his face was incredibly sincere and not a little scared. “If this doesn't work because it's just not meant to, I'll be able to deal with that. But if it gets messed up because of something that I do...I'll never be able to live with myself.”

Bones looked down at his hand in Jim's for a moment. He also felt like kicking himself. “I really screwed up last week, didn't I?”

“No, this isn't because of that.” Jim shook his head. “This is something I realized before I even decided to tell you how I feel. It's just that...you're too important for me to mess this up. For me to push this.”

There was a long silence between the two men as the doctor pondered the information he had just been given.

“But don't you see,” Bones asked. “You're not messing anything up except by being something other than yourself.” He smiled. “Jim, I want to be with you, I've already decided that. Part of being with you involves things like inappropriate uses of the phrase “that's what she said” and your wandering hands and I'm perfectly happy with that. I mean, I won't pretend that I'm going to stop rolling my eyes at you but that's a part of being with _me_. And just so we're absolutely clear on this _I want to have sex with you_ , preferably often. I've wanted to since I decided that I want to be with you.” He leaned forward to bring them closer together. “You can't push me some place if I'm already there.”

It was Jim's turn to cause the silence as he took in everything that had been discussed. Finally, he said “I didn't really think about it like that.”

“No, I'm sure you didn't,” Bones said reassuringly. “I want this. You. All of it. And at this point, you'd have to work really hard to make me change my mind.”

It was then that Jim finally smiled back at him, and it was warm. “That's okay.”

“That's okay?”

“Yeah.” Jim began to rub his thumb over Leonard's wrist. “We've had bigger obstacles and problems. We can do this.”

“We can?” He was starting to feel a bit like a parrot.

Jim closed the distance between them and kissed him. “Yeah, we can. Not going to lie, it definitely helps that your way I get to have sex tonight whereas my way who knows when it'd happen, so...”

You see?

Pragmatism.

Sometimes, it was just due to win.

“...I'm also relieved.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you've been driving me nuts.” He kissed him again. “That thing you do with your voice, God.”

Bones smirked and let his accent slip a little more than usual. “I don't know what you mean.”

Jim groaned. “You're a piece of shit, McCoy.”

“I'll take that.” Although, he didn't change back his voice. He did, however, pull Jim into another kiss. “Just because you never saw me use them doesn't mean I don't have my methods...” He was cut off by another kiss, this one a little sloppy and hard.

“There's one other thing,” Jim panted when they broke apart again.

“Sure.” He started to plant kisses along Jim's jawline when he was stopped. Confused, he moved back so that they were facing each other. What _now_?

“If we do this, we're doing this my way.”

“That's...ominous, Jim.” It really was, if only a little.

“Just...trust me?” Jim grabbed his hands.

There was absolutely only one way to answer that. “Of course.”

Jim smiled for a moment, then turned solemn. His blue eyes seemed oddly darker somehow. “All right then.” The two of them were shortly kissing once again.

This kiss was very different from all of the other ones Jim had initiated with him. This was a kiss with _intent_ and it almost made Bones feel a little bit like he was falling. Jim was so completely focused it made him light-headed and he couldn't help but groan a little into it.

At some point, Jim's hands had gone to his waist and pulled him in so close he could literally feel Jim's heartbeat in his chest. He dipped his head down and started tasting the skin of Bones' neck, sucking slowly in certain spots and on his Adam's apple. Jim's hands were up his shirt, cool against the warm skin of his back, and Bones had to groan a second time.

“Talk to me,” Jim whispered right before he bit down for a moment. “I want you to tell me if you like something, okay?”

Bones nodded a couple of times. Arousal was starting to overtake him, and it made him feel a bit slow and languid, like crawling through sorghum syrup. Jim pulled again and Bones was forced to straddle his lap, his thighs on either side of Jim's hips. Jim pushed his own hips a bit forward, then again, and he could not only feel the hard muscle of Jim's thighs but his cock through his pants.

Jim tilted his head back up and they were kissing again, a little sloppier than before. This kiss was almost like it wasn't preamble, it was like it was enough on its own and wasn't going to lead anywhere else. It felt like it lasted for sweet, terrible hours and if Bones hadn't already been a bit dizzy he would have been for sure after that.

His hands shaking a little, Bones began to pull on the hem of Jim's shirt to lift it up. Jim caught and stilled them, breaking the kiss as he did so. “I thought you were going to let me take this.”

“Want to feel you,” Bones hissed. “I want to feel you against me.” That time the voice thing was not intentional and Jim sucked in a sharp breath before kissing him again.

“I'll allow it,” he finally whispered. He took his hands and reached down between them and grabbed the bottom of the ( _blessed, wonderful, had officially never let him down_ ) green shirt. “Lift your arms.”

Without so much as a word, Bones obliged and raised his arms up over his head. Jim pulled the shirt up and off quickly, being careful to not accidentally toss it into the water, before he quickly disposed of his own in a similar manner. Their eyes met and Bones felt his breath catch at the look in Jim's. There was a lot of want there, but there was something else that seemed like he had seen before and, strangely, it moved him.

Jim reached a hand up and softly brushed the hair off of Bones' face. The doctor closed his eyes and leaned down so that their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a while, close enough that their breaths mingled.

Finally, Jim kissed him again, and then dipped his head down to run his tongue along his collarbone. Bones arched and thew his head back and he dug his fingers into Jim's shoulders to keep his balance. It was Jim's turn to moan a little and his hands moved down and grabbed Bones' ass, somehow pulling him in even tighter. He rocked himself forward into Jim as he tried to get more friction between them.

“Cut that out,” Jim said against his mouth. “You'll make this end way too fast.”

Slightly confused, he tilted his head slightly. “Jim...”

“You agreed.” Jim moved so that they could look at each other again. “Bones, look. You go out of your way to take care of every single person on this ship, usually to your detriment.” He smiled. “Tonight just...let me take care of you, yeah?”

There was that look again. He could remember a few other times he had seen it on Jim's face, like that night at Sulu's...

 _Oh_.

Holy shit, everyone around him must think he was a complete raging idiot.

Bones felt himself start to laugh. He rested his head down on Jim's shoulder.

“Whatever the joke is, I don't get it.” It was not at all a surprise just how _annoyed_ Jim sounded.

“No, no,” Bones sat back up so they were face to face. “I just realized...you really were completely obvious and I had no clue.” He started to laugh again. “Hand to God, I'm laughing at myself. Not at you.”

At first Jim looked a bit perplexed, but as Bones kept talking he began to put everything together. “Oh. That.” He grinned. “Yeah, you literally were the last to know.” His expression turned more serious. “You done killing the mood now?”

“Sorry,” Bones managed as he calmed himself back down. He kissed Jim. “Back to business.”

Jim raised an eyebrow at him, but chose not to comment. Perhaps wisely, he instead licked a slow stripe up the column of the doctor's neck up to his ear and _God damn_ , Bones definitely wasn't laughing any longer.

With one arm wrapped around his waist, Jim slid his other hand down between their bodies. He moved his thumb down the length of Bones' cock through his jeans, causing Bones to throw his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. Instead of kissing him, this time Jim licked off the sweat that had been beading on his upper lip.

He stopped the movement of his hand long enough to raise one of Bones' to his lips, before taking two of his fingers into his mouth.

“Shit, Jim,” Bones said. He began to feel like he was losing control, he was so hot he couldn't think at all anymore.

The only thing that mattered was Jim.

Having dropped the fingers from his mouth, Jim reached both of his hands down and began to undo the fly on the doctor's jeans. He did it just as slowly as he had been doing everything else and it almost drove Bones to the breaking point. Jim's hands glided easily enough into his pants once they were open right down into the waistband of his boxers and onto his hips. Bones found himself making a little frustrated keen before he realized that his remaining clothes were being peeled down bit by bit. His world began to tilt and he realized that Jim was actually moving them so that he was on his back on the floor. Jim moved to one side of him and finished removing his pants and underwear.

Jim stared down at him almost reverently and it made him feel unaccountably shy. “You're perfect,” he whispered as he bent back down to sweetly kiss him again. “You're just perfect.”

He slid his hands down Jim's body to the waistband of his jeans. “Off,” he groaned. “Just...off. Please.”

Jim raised his eyebrow again and moved his head down to Bones' chest where he promptly circled his tongue around a nipple. Bones groaned and arched his back.

Jim was trying to kill him, that was the only explanation.

As he continued making a wet trail down Bones' chest and abdomen, Jim undid his own pants. He paused only long enough to pull them down off of himself, kicking them across the floor. His boxer-briefs followed suit and they were both naked. Pushing himself back up the brunet's body, Jim settled himself in between Bones' thighs and kissed him. The movement caused their erections to brush against each other and both men moaned at the contact in harsh, broken tones.

Biting his lip, Jim lifted himself up a little and began to reach a hand down to grab the other man's dick when a hand closed around his wrist. Confused, he looked back up into hazel eyes.

“That...I don't want that.”

“Want me to go down on you?”

Bones stopped for a moment; the idea had merit. Maybe next time. “No, I want you. I want you inside of me.”

The silence from Jim was a little shocked. “Bones...I'd love to but there's a problem. I didn't...I mean I don't have any...”

“I lied earlier,” Bones said. “It wasn't my wallet. It was lube.”

The silence was now more than just a little shocked. “...Under normal circumstances I might be annoyed at the fact that you set this up and/or played me. Right now, I'm way too turned on to be anything but grateful.” With that, he sat up and looked at several spots near them on the floor.

They fortunately hadn't moved that much and it only took Jim a few moments to find it. He knelt back in between Bones' thighs and opened the tube, squeezing some of it onto his right hand. Before long he was sliding one slick finger inside Bones. It was only a short while before one finger became two and Bones slowly ground his hips on Jim's fingers over and over. “Ready?”

Bones meant to say “Yes.” What came out instead was something between a groan and a whine.

Jim kissed him again quickly as he removed his fingers and then he had the tube again in his hands. He squeezed more of the lubricant onto his hand and slowly worked it over his cock with long strokes. The sight was incredible and Bones managed to pull himself together enough to utter a low “Fuck.”

Jim winked and then he was pushing into him with a slow burn as Bones exhaled rough and shakily. He was almost all the way in when he froze and Bones looked up at him questioningly. “You okay?”

“Fuck...” Jim's arms trembled as held himself still with his eyes squeezed shut. “Just...I can't...”

Well, it was nice to see that Jim was as affected by all of this as he was.

“It's okay,” Bones said as he leaned forward and kissed a spot on Jim's chest. “It's...not going to last long for me either.”

Slowly, the trembling stopped and Jim let out a small groan. He opened his eyes and looked down at Bones for a moment before exhaling slowly. “Okay. I can move now.” Jim withdrew and then began to thrust into him again, slow and deep, moaning with each movement. “God, Bones you just...you feel so _good_...”

He thought that Jim felt pretty good himself, stretching and filling him. It was slow and perfect, the way that Bones preferred, and it was nothing short of amazing. It wasn't long before Jim's thrusts came harder and his breaths came more shallowly. Bones felt still-slick fingers wrap around his cock and he gasped and buried his face into Jim's shoulder as the strokes came in time with the motions of Jim's body.

It didn't take very long, everything they had done that night had been too much, he was too worked up and he felt himself sink and fall. Bones closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came with his mouth open and silently.

Jim's breath caught and he thrust only once more before he came with a shout. He collapsed on top of him as he breathed raggedly into his ear. After a minute, he rolled them so that they were on their sides facing each other and he kissed Bones so gently he saw stars.

Once more, the only sound in the room was running water.

\-----

_The time is seven hundred hours. Please get up. The time is seven hundred hours. Please get up._

Bones slowly opened his eyes and stretched, Jim grumbling something unintelligible behind him.

“Computer, shut off alarm,” the captain called out.

The computer complied and the room was silent once again. Jim tightened his arms around the doctor.

They made their way back to Jim's quarters once they had recovered enough to do so, Jim having had the bright idea that they should clean themselves up. Not one to turn down the chance to use the real water shower, Bones quickly agreed and they ended up taking one together. This, of course, led to them doing much less _clean_ activities and needing to rinse off a second time afterwards. After drying each other off, the two laid down together in Jim's bed. Having been tired enough to not go for thirds, but not quite ready for sleep, there had been a long time spent talking between lazy kisses.

It had possibly been the best night of the his life.

“Remind me,” Jim said softly as he planted a kiss at the nape of his neck, “why you had me set the alarm for so early when we're both on beta shift today?”

Bones shifted backwards into the touch. “Because I didn't bring a clean uniform and I don't want there to be an audience when I leave your room.” Jim made a small noncommittal sound as he moved his lips to where shoulder and neck met, causing Bones to suck in his breath. “That's not going to help me get up.”

“Is that what I'm supposed to be doing? Because I kind of want to keep you here.” Jim sounded far too innocent.

Not really falling for it, Bones frowned. But only a little. “Let me up, Jim.”

Without even looking at him, he knew the blond was pouting. “Oh fine.” He felt the arms around his waist loosen and he sat up, making his way out of the bed to the bathroom where his clothes had ended up. Jim rolled over so he was on his back in the bed and watched him go, he was sure not a little lecherously.

After picking his clothes off the floor, Bones caught his reflection out of the corner of his eye and took a moment to examine it. If the ridiculous grin didn't tip people off, the three hickeys probably would. Good thing he kept a dermal regenerator in his quarters. He stepped into his boxers and jeans, before pulling on his shirt. He then grabbed his shoes and socks and carried them back into the bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed near Jim.

Jim sat up and placed a hand on the small of his back, not taking his eyes off of him. Neither of them spoke while Bones finished tying his shoelaces. Finally, he looked at Jim and kissed him.

It started off sweet enough, but quickly turned more fevered. Bones made a small moan and then, against his own wishes, broke it. They both were breathing a little heaver than they should have been and something occurred to him. “I woke the dragon, didn't I?”

“It's never been called that before,” Jim replied cheekily. Bones swatted him on the arm.

“Ass.”

Jim looked down for a moment before looking back up at Bones from under his lashes. “Yeah, you kinda did. But I don't think you mind.”

He really didn't. He kissed him again, making sure to keep it fairly chaste this time. “Will I see you for lunch?”

There was no word to describe the smile on Jim's face other than beautiful. “Of course.”

“Good. I'll see you then.” With one final kiss, Bones regretfully pulled himself away and walked over to Jim's door. As it opened, he stuck his head out. Seeing that the coast was seemingly clear, he began to sneak his way down the hall.

“Doctor,” a familiarly accented voice suddenly called from behind him. Damn it, he was almost at the turbo lift.

Slowly Bones turned around and there were Chekov and Sulu, both of whom looked perplexed. “Yeah. Hey.”

“It is very early. What are you doing in this part of ship?” The Russian had tilted his head to one side. At his words, a look of realization started forming on Sulu's face, followed by a smile.

“You're on the Walk of Shame.”

The doctor's face got a stricken expression. “What?”

“You are, you're doing a Walk of Shame.” Sulu was obviously trying not to laugh. Bones sensed that the third strike was coming, and rapidly. “And I can pretty much guess from where.”

Despite the growing blush on his face, Bones crossed his arms and looked indignant. “I'd have to _be_ ashamed in order to be on one of those, Lieutenant.”

Sulu raised an eyebrow. “Fair enough.” The pilot's grin was somewhat shit-eating. “Again, I don't care for details but it's pretty obvious you had a good night.”

“None of your business, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my own quarters.”

At this, Jim's door wooshed open and Bones grit his teeth. It just _figured_.

“Bones you forgot your...” Jim had appeared in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. “...Hey guys.” The captain looked appropriately embarrassed.

Bones facepalmed.

Chekov, who had grown confused during the whole “Walk of Shame” conversation, suddenly got what was happening with a startled look. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly like a goldfish, eventually making a small meeping sound.

The four men stood looking at each other awkwardly for a while.

“Okay,” Jim began. “So it'd be really awesome if the two of you could maybe keep this to yourselves? I mean we have nothing to hide, don't misunderstand, but I really am not trying to flaunt this all over the place. I'm definitely not interested in the crew gossiping about it. So yeah. With the secrecy.”

Chekov had come back to himself. “What is it worth?” Sulu elbowed him with a look that practically screamed the word _dude_.

Jim's face became frighteningly serious. “You not being stuck on Gamma shift for six months.”

Understandably, Pavel winced. “No, that is very fair. I accept.”

Jim began to smile. “Great!” He then made a shooing motion. “You can go now.”

“Oh we're gone,” Sulu said as nodded once and then grabbed Chekov's arm. “See you two later.” With that, he steered the ensign off towards the bridge. Garbled half-Russian apologies could be heard as the pilot just shook his head briskly. The other two men stared at them for a moment, before Jim finally turned back to Bones.

“So as I was saying, you forgot your ring.” He gently opened Bones' hand and placed the ring on his palm. He then closed the hand around it and ran his thumbs over the doctor's fingers. Bones felt his face flush a little. “I know how it throws you off if you don't have it.”

“Thanks.” He pulled the captain in close and kissed him. When they parted, Jim had a confused smile on his face.

“What was that for?”

“Figured you deserved a reward,” Bones shrugged. He pecked him again on the lips. “Now I really need to get going, so I'll see you later.”

Jim beamed at him. “See you.” With that, he turned and made his way back to his quarters as Bones walked the short distance to the turbo lift.

He smiled the whole way back.

Now that this is out of the way I can work on the Gossip Girl AU before working on The Movie Never Ends. Hooray!


End file.
